User blog:Nemo212/Thanatos's True Size
So, we've all been wondering whether Thanatos is a Megalodon or an extra-large great white. Pages upon pages of speculation, but none of it really going anywhere until now. I originally uploaded this on the Discord, but I'll put it in a blog post as well for in-site reference. Based off of scaling Thanatos's teeth pixel by pixel to the rest of his body, I've come up with an exact answer. The tooth I measured is 26 pixels long, from tip to gum. Assuming that a great white shark tooth will be somewhere in the neighborhood of 2.5 inches, and a Megalodon in the neighborhood of 7 inches, I converted both to centimeters, because the imperial system is for chumps. Then I learned there's two different ways to measure the length of a shark: fork length and overall length. From tip to the end of the fork in his tail is 1369 pixels, so I had to do some proportions. * We'll start with the great white measurement. ** 6.35/26 = X/1369 ** (1369 x 6.35)/26 = 334.351923 ** We'll be rounding to the hundredths place, so we get 334.35 cm / 3.34 m / 10.97 ft. * Now for the Megalodon measurement. ** 17.78/26 = X/1369 ** (1369 x 17.78)/26 = 936.185385. ** Again, rounding to hundredths, so 936.19 cm / 9.36 m / 30.71 ft. But that's not all. We can also measure from snout to fin tip. From snout to tip is 1667 pixels. we'll be dealing with proportions again, so: * Great white measurement: ** 6.35/26 = X/1667 ** (1667 x 6.35)/26 = 407.132692. ** Rounding to hundredths, so 407.13 cm / 4.07 m / 13.36 ft. *Megalodon measurement: ** 17.78/26 = X/1667 ** (1667 x 17.78)/26 = 1139.97154. ** Rounding to hundredths, 1139.97 cm / 11.40 m / 37.40 ft. Now, there's two factors to suggest that Thanatos is a Megalodon: * We've seen great white sharks in-game, and they're midgets compared to him. The problem with that is that sizes in Endless Ocean are pretty unreliable when you get down to it. Great white sharks are tiny, but tiger sharks are massive, etc., which is why during Thanatos' scaling, I could only scale using him and real world measurements. ** I actually tried using a picture with him next to some John Dories originally, but it came out pretty inaccurate since I used them for scaling. * His length is comparable to that of a Megalodon, and not that of a great white. Wikipedia says their average length was 10.5 meters, with a maximum estimate of 18 meters. Thanatos is 11.40 meters from snout to tip using Megalodon proportions, which is a little above average for a Megalodon, but close enough to it. Great white sharks, on the other hand, grow to about 6.4 meters at maximum. From snout to tip, Thanatos using great white proportions is below the maximum size for a great white, which doesn't line up with how he's depicted in-game, meaning that Megalodon proportions would produce a more accurate size. tl;dr big boy's a meg Category:Blog posts